warriorcatsplayfandomcom-20200213-history
WindClan
WindClan is one of the main clans from the lake territories, and they are well-known for their speed, ambition and stamina. They live out in the open moors, without anything above them but the sky. They're extremely good at running and have strong legs. They can use their running ability to confuse other cats in the battlefield. Just like in the books, they are best known for hunting rabbits. Their speed allows them to chase rabbits and hares easily, therefore they are usually well-fed. WindClan is well ruled by their current leader, Graystar, alongside his deputy, Thunderwing. Their medicine cats, Skymoon and Grasshopperleap are the ones that tend to the wounded. Thunderstar Picture Coming Soon! Thunderstar is a solid black, long-furred, large warrior and the leader of WindClan. His neck fur resembles a thick black mane. Loyalty to the clan beats within his veins and he will give all nine of his lives to protect his clanmates. He is normally calm and kind but if you threaten his clan, expect to face a monster on the battle field. Thunderstar's mate is Scarletrose and his kits are Sagepaw and Batpaw. He considers WindClan his family and will try to help each of his clanmates how ever he can. Jaysong Picture Coming Soon! Jaysong is a vivid representation of bravery and devotion to the Clan. She is the deputy of WindClan and wears her rank with pride and gratitude. She is a silver and white she-cat, with her pelt laced by gray stripes forming her tabby pattern, and a distinctive cinder heart shape on her chest. As for her physique, she isn't very strong or muscular, but her speed and intelligence make up for it. Jaysong was named for her light built, like a jay, and because of her melodious voice. Despite being a graceful she-cat, she isn't afraid to jump in front of the enemy and fight like a lioness. She can get very defensive of her dear ones, and she would risk her life to protect them. She has strong motherly senses, and knows how to deal with kits or apprentices that don't listen. Although she is usually calm, Jaysong also has her own rebellious streak. She is very stubborn and persistent, but only for the good of her clan and friends. One of her best traits is her diplomacy. She knows how to be careful with words and use tact, so as not to reveal too much or to upset others. She is very caring with her dear ones and will do whatever she can to comfort them. She loves her family and friends very much, and she is sociable and bonds easily with other cats. She smells sweet, like honey, with a hint of heather. Jaysong is also a dreamy and romantic she-cat, who hopes to be the deputy that her clanmates want. Skymoon Picture Coming Soon! Skymoon is the medicine cat of WindClan. She is born to Songbrook and Leapfire, and her siblings are Stormthunder, Palepaw, and Heatkit/paw. She is a silver tabby with black paws and stunning bright blue eyes. Still Skypaw, she was unable to save the life of Smallkit, but his spirit awarded her a star that was engraved upon her paw. She sees the marking as a sign of hope. She is not fully WindClan, as her father, Leapfire, was born a loner, and her mother, Songbrook, has RiverClan blood. Skymoon was once the apprentice of Mosshickory, the former medicine cat. She found her mentor dead in her nest one morning, and went to Moonpool alone. Skymoon is close to the StarClan warrior, Wavestorm, and sought guidance from her as an apprentice. Her father, Leapfire, once wanted to be a medicine cat as well, so Skymoon made it her goal to be the best she can to make her father proud. She was devastated when Wolftail, the former medicine cat of ThunderClan, died suddenly. She had known the she-cat for a long time. But, she is certian that Singefire will be very successful. She discovered the cure for Ebonycough, and invented Into-Clan Checkups for kits. She cares for her apprentice, Grasshopperleap, as though he is her own son. Skymoon has recently been feeling her age, so if she is snappy or irritable, she's just getting old. But wisdom comes her age, making her a very smart medicine cat. Hollyleaf Picture Coming Soon! Hollyleaf is a non-pedigree brown tabby she-cat with white patches around her neck and stomach and beautiful light hazel/brown eyes. She is 15 moons old. Hollyleaf has recently been selected as the new Medicine Cat Apprentice, and she is thrilled to hear that she will be working with Skymoon, under StarClan's guidance, to serve her clan to the best of her abilities. Hollyleaf is alert, cheerful, friendly, honest, fearless, intuitive, smart, witty, peaceful, reliable, loyal, protective, trust-worthy, selfless, skillful, and slightly insecure. Born and abandoned in the outskirts of the forest, Hollyleaf was left on the edge of WindClan territory at the age of two moons. Ever since she's been old enough to understand, Hollyleaf knew StarClan must have been watching over her. Raised by her adoptive parents, Hollyleaf began to accept the clan as her own. After finally claiming her warrior name, Hollyleaf worked hard to please her superiors by hunting and fighting off rogues to feed and protect her clan. She was very surprised when Thunderwing announced that she is to be the new Medicine Cat Apprentice. She will try hard to please StarClan and succeed in helping WindClan through every challenging aspect of her work. Hollyleaf longs for close friendships; though no one really seemed to notice her before she became a medicine cat apprentice. Surprisingly, Hollyleaf's name has nothing to do with the famous Hollyleaf of ThunderClan. She was named Hollykit by her adoptive mother, and by chance, upon the coming of her warrior ceremony, she was granted the suffix leaf. Hollyleaf greatly respects Graystar and Thunderwing, and she has faith that with StarClan's guidance, their clan will grow stronger than ever.